lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lalaloopsylandia
No confundir con la plaza principal, a la cual la serie de Netflix se refiere como "Lalaloopsyland" }} '''Lalaloopsylandia', también llamado "Lalaloopsyland" (que significa Tierra de las Lalaloopsies) y "The Mainland" en "Las vacaciones de Mango", es una enorme masa terrestre en donde viven las Lalaloopsies. Considerando el comentario de Storm E. durante la canción "Where do i fit in?" y los hechos de Lalaloopsy Ponies, Lalaloopsylandia no es el único asentamiento habitado de la franquicia. Ubicación Lalaloopsylandia está ubicada en la tierra debido a que: Peanut lo menciona en el episodio "El gran musical"; las lalas usan objetos de la vida real (Carretes de hilo, cajas, etc) para armar sus casas; se usa la misma medición temporalLas películas Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia y Lalaloopsy Girls hacen referencia a este tipo de medición. Con Bea refiriéndose en el tiempo de reencuentro en el bus escolar (Dos horas) y Jewel mencionando cuando sería su pijamada respectivamente (El viernes). y de distanciasDurante el episodio "Spot juega a cupido", Dot mide una futura casa para Cool Cat usando milimetros como unidad de medida que en la vida real; y las lalas celebren un sinónimo de la Navidad en época de invierno. Más precisamente hablando, Lalaloopsylandia se ubica en los Estados Unidos debido a que: sus biomas parecen estar basados en los de dicho país, su idioma canónico más hablado es el inglés y se hace uso del sistema imperial. Lalaloopsylandia además demuestra estar ubicado en alguna especie de habitación cerrada, evidenciado por ciertos episodios y conceptos como "La estrella de Dot", "Miedo a las alturas" y la "puerta del cielo". Donde respectivamente muestran: la forma en que están puestas las estrellas en una especie de pared o móvil; el tiempo que se tarda en llegar a la luna desde Lalaloopsylandia (30 min) en comparación con la vida real (8 Días); que Pix E. tenga una sombra inusual como si esta se reflejara en una pared y la forma restrictiva que hay para ingresar al espacio respectivamente. En la continuidad de Somos las Lalaloopsy, se usa el nombre en inglés para referirse a este sitio y se siguen utilizando objetos de la vida real como base para sus objetos de uso diario. Por ejemplo: Bolas de lana que sirven de arbustos, cuadernos como escaleras en la casa de Dot, follajes de los árboles basados en manualidades y carretes de hilo para sujetar los postes y la base para la estatua de la ciudad. file:Season_2_Ep_22_Bea_and_Beaver.PNG|Nótese el globo terráqueo en la Librería de Bea. Archivo:LTV_La_estrella_de_Dot.png|Dot intentando colocar la estrella en un agujero, como si este estuviera en un móvil o una pared. Archivo:LTV_Sombra_de_Pix_E.png|Si realmente las chicas estuvieran al aire libre, Pix E. no proyectaría sombra de esa manera. Sky Gate.png|La puerta del cielo. Historia Poco han indagado los medios masivos sobre la historia de Lalaloopsylandia. Según "Lala Prep School", habían al menos dos generaciones de lalas que poblaron el lugar. Posteriormente, la película "Babies" implica que las lalas protagonistas llegaron como bebés en la guardería, por lo que para que concuerde con la versión de Splash[http://www.splashentertainment.com/node/45 "Lalaloopsy"]. Splashentertainment.com, las lalas construyeron sus casas con lo que pudieron encontrar cuando ya habían crecido, esto a la vez revela que las casas de las lalas protagonistas son recientes. Más adelante en el lugar se fundaría la Plaza principal, según la serie de Netflix. Geografía thumb|righ|260px|Considerando el mapa oficial y esta imagen proveniente de la película mostrando el ocaso, el océano se ubica al oeste. Considerando la escena final de "Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia" y el mapa oficial; en la costa oeste yace el océano, por lo que es seguro asumir que el mapa coincide con los puntos cardinales. Por consiguiente, al suroeste bordeando la playa se haya un desierto; al sureste hay un enorme bosque donde viven Lalaloopsies basadas en cuentos de hadas; y en el centro yace una laguna cuyo vecindario se encuentran las lalaloopsies que más frecuentemente aparecen en la serie de televisión y webisodios. También es notable mencionar la puerta de madera que lleva al mundo de las Lalaoopsies. Lalaloopsylandia tiene una variedad de recursos naturales, incluyendo mayores depósitos de madera, jarabe de diversos sabores y botones en los árboles. Mapa Si bien hay bastantes contradicciones entre los medios animados y libros de la franquicia en relación a la posición oficial de los lugares y casas de las lalas. Se optará por usar el mapa de Lalaloopsylandia presente en el libro "Ultimate Collector's Guide" y se asumirá que las lalas pueden mover voluntariamente sus casas considerando el episodio "El día de los inocentes". A menos que estas contradicciones sean bastante evidentes, como por ejemplo la casa de Blossom en "El show de Winter"En dicho episodio la casa se muestra al lado de la zona nevada, cuando en realidad ocurre lo contrario. Como la casa nunca ha cambiado de paisaje en previos episodios, no se puede utilizar el argumento del traslado de casas. La única manera de justificar este problema, es que por algún modo el bioma nevado se haya expandido durante este episodio.. Haga click en la cara de un personaje para recibir información más detallada del mismo. Clima thumb|262px|Punto de fractura entre el bioma del desierto y el bioma de las planicies centrales El clima de Lalaloopsylandia es usualmente soleado en las planicies centrales mientras que la zona nevada y el desierto mantienen sus temperaturas en casi todo momento. Sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que la nieve se expande fuera de su bioma hasta cubrir literalmente toda Lalaloopsylandia. En Somos las Lalaloopsy, Spot menciona durante el episodio "Storm E. Sky llega rodando y en "La gran tormenta de Dot", que el clima en la plaza principal es en general algo inestable. Sin embargo, Spot concluye esta afirmación después de que la máquina de Dot cambiara el clima en dos ocasiones no consecutivas. También en el mismo episodio, Spot habla que se producen arco-iris color neón eléctrico en primavera. Social Las Lalaloopsies tienen personas quienes las crearon según los libros, pero no se las ha visto en pantalla ni tampoco se han mostrado otros adultos o equivalentes por los alrededores, así que las lalas hacen actividades como cocinar, conducir y manejar negocios por si mismas sin supervisión adulta. Sin embargo, no se descarta la presencia e intervención futura de las personas quienes las crearon, considerando los eventos vistos en Lalaloopsy Babies. Según la película "LALA Prep School", las chicas no serían la primera generación de muñecas que puebla Lalaloopsylandia, considerando que Bea comenta a la generación actual de protagonistas que se hicieron "varias clases"(Lala Prep School; Minuto 08:53) Bea: Wow. This is the oldest tree in Lala Prep School and where the first class was held. To this day, every student takes "History of button" right here. de la asignatura "historia de los botones". El termino "Hasta este día" implica que al menos hubo dos generaciones de muñecas anteriores a las protagonistas. Economía En los medios animados de la "Era de Nickelodeon", pueden verse monedas en los episodios "Amigos inseparables", "Sumérgete" y donde la casa de Patch se hace presente. En cámara, nunca se ha visto a las Lalaloopsies realizar transacciones monetarias por bienes o servicios y usualmente se hacen favores entre sí sin pedirse nada a cambio. En los episodios relacionados a la era de Netflix sin embargo, Jewel intenta invitar a Spot a ir de compras en "El buen peinado de Spot", implicando la existencia de un negocio de pago por servicios o bienes. En "Storm E. canta sin parar", la propia Storm E. menciona que está comprándole algo como regalo a Spot en Crumbs' café y en "Spot juega a cupido", Crumbs menciona refiriéndose a sus tartas de mandarina, "Además por alguna razón no se vendieron muy bien" junto con que Crumbs y Jewel tienen cajas registradoras en sus tiendas de café y belleza respectivamente, con la última teniendo uno por si llegase a tener algún cliente a pesar de que ella no cobra a las personas o mascotas que atiende, como Spot, Poodle y Storm E. Archivo:NS1E05A_Jewels_store.png|Caja en el Salón de Jewel. Como se ve en el episodio "El vestido de galleta de Crumbs" Archivo:NS1E10B_Crums_place.png|Caja registradora en Crumbs' café durante el episodio "Storm E. se siente nostálgica" Archivo:Web_Caja_del_tesoro.png|Baúl del tesoro ofrecido por Sand E. a Patch. Demografía Idiomas Lalaloopsylandia no tiene un lenguaje nativo, sin embargo el más canónicamente hablado es el inglés, con una presencia menor del francés, el español y el hawaiano los cuales son hablados por pocos residentes. En el episodio "Tan cerca y tan lejos", Haley Galaxy viene a este lugar hablando un lenguaje alienígena Los Idiomas de los animales son hablados por las mascotas de las lalaloopsies y se pueden comprender entre si. De manera general, una lala puede comprender perfectamente lo que dice su mascota y en ocasiones puede entender lo que dice una mascota ajena a ella. En Somos las Lalaloopsy durante el episodio "Forest encuentra un animal extraviado", Dot intenta construir un traductor computarizado para entender lo que decía Poodle pero se sobrecargó y le puso un collar para estudiar sus ladridos y aprender su lenguaje. Educación No todos van a la primaria, solo las Littles van allá como se ve en el episodio "Blanket la sonámbula", y como no hay adultos Bea tiene que enseñarles. Presumiblemente están en prescolar y sus hermanas mayores tienen el conocimiento de un estudiante que va entre el quinto y sexto grado de primaria. Como se ve en la franquicia Lalaloopsy Girls y en su respectiva película, hay una secundaria que actúa de internado en Lalaloopsylandia donde las lalas van donde crecen. Por sus características físicas y su pertenencia a una escuela secundaria, las lalas protagonistas estarían en una etapa pre-adolescente mientras que las Littles podrían ir en quinto grado. Cultura thumb|right Hay una variedad de culturas en Lalaloopsylandia influenciada por culturas Estadounidenses, Canadienses, Francesa, Japonesa, Británica y Rusa. Referencias indirectas a la navidad se hacen en el episodio "La feliz Navidad de Holly" y una variante de ella en "El día festivo de Storm E.". A pesar de que el doblaje latino mencione de forma directa la navidad, se optará a usar la convención de la versión original para una mayor verificabilidad. Política De la política en Lalaloopsylandia es notable mencionar sus varios residentes de la realeza monárquica por los alrededores, usualmente las/los Hermanas/Hermanos mayores con ese título poseen propiedades individuales que al menos se le pueden considerar como "reinos" propios de una manera similar al archipiélago de las Lala-Oopsies antes de que se fusionaran en una isla. Se desconoce los subalternos de cada monarquía y el límite real de cada reino. En la plaza principal (también llamado coloquialmente "el pueblo") perteneciente a la serie Somos las Lalaloopsy, Jewel Sparkles tiene tendencia a ponerse títulos presidenciales a pesar de que no haya realizado una elección previa junto con ser una princesa, a lo que sus amigas no presentan oposición alguna. Pero cuando a crear leyes se refiere, Jewel convoca al "Comité de belleza" para decidir cómo embellecer el pueblo tanto física como ambiental mediante una votación tradicional (La calma antes de Storm E.). En Lalaloopsy Girls, Jewel se convierte en presidenta escolar de la preparatoria Lala. Por tanto, tiene voto en que eventos se decidirán agregar, cambiar o quitar dentro de dicha preparatoria. En otros medios En Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia Archivo:Mapa (2).png Archivo:Mapa (4).png Archivo:Mapa (6).png Archivo:Mapa (9).png Archivo:Mapa (10).png Archivo:Mapa (13).png Archivo:AEL_vecindad_de_casas.png|Vecindario de las chicas como se ve en la película Antes de que se lanzara el mapa oficial de Lalaloopsylandia, este mapa apareció en dicha película. El lugar en sí presenta lugares exclusivos: los campos de dientes de león, los campos lala, un lago de leche (Milky Lake), un patio de juegos (Playground) y una sección dedicada a las montañas nevadas (Snowy Hills). A excepción de Snowy Hills y la casa del árbol presente en un claro del episodio "Nada por aquí, nada por acá"; ninguno de los otros lugares volvieron a aparecer en futuros medios masivos. Si bien se presentan contradicciones en cuanto a los mapas, se asumirá que las ubicaciones de ambos mapas son válidos y existentes. Habitantes La mayoría de las lalas residen ahí a excepción de: *April Sunsplash *Cloud E. Sky *Haley Galaxy *Confetti Carnivale *Mint E. Stripes *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn *Peggy Seven Seas *Winter Snowflake *Mari Golden Petals *Smile E. Wishes Extranjeras Las siguientes lalas son confirmadas extranjeras de Lalaloopsylandia. *Storm E. Sky (Storm E. Sky se aproxima) *Sticks (Lalaloopsy: Band Together) *Las ponis (Lalaloopsy Ponies: El gran show) *Cherry Crisp Crust (La mejor pastelera) Áreas de interes Residencias Misc. Referencias en:Lalaloopsy Land pl:Lalaloopsylandia Category:Lugares Category:Lugares principales Categoría:Somos las Lalaloopsy